1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a heat sink to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is often mounted to a PCB via screws into screw holes on the PCB. With this mounting mechanism, an additional tool is needed to attach the screws, causing inconvenience and consuming considerable time in a factory assembly line.
Therefore, an apparatus for mounting a heat sink to a PCB is desired which addresses the described limitations.